


Siempre seremos tu y yo.

by Shinobu_Rei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinobu_Rei/pseuds/Shinobu_Rei
Summary: Yuri y Otabek, se encuentran celebrando su segundo aniversario como pareja luego de cuatro años de conocerse por primera vez.Lo que parece fácil de leer para Otabek, se reduce en desesperación para el rubio.¿Como puede explicarle Plisetsky lo mucho que desea llegar a ultima base con el kazajo?





	Siempre seremos tu y yo.

 

 

 

Siempre seremos tú y yo.

.

.

.

Cuando los ojos grises de Otabek se topan con los esmeraldas del rubio, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y su corazón palpita con fuerza. El kazajo ha estado esperando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde por ese momento, detesta de gran manera que ambos vivan tan lejos y ser separados por tantos kilómetros, pero al mismo tiempo el azabache sabe que eso mismo convierte a cada encuentro en algo realmente valioso que será conservado para siempre en su memoria.

Sus brazos se abren y atrapa al rubio entre ellos cuando este prácticamente le brinca encima.

La añoranza ha sido demasiado grande, el kazajo quiere inundarse de su aroma, de su ser... de todo lo que es Yuri Plisetsky. De hecho, si ahora mismo estuviera en sus posibilidades nunca lo dejaría ir de sus brazos, y menos de su vida. Pero la realidad es bastante diferente, Yuri entrena en Rusia y es ahí donde se encuentra su única familia, por eso los deseos de Otabek son callados la mayoría del tiempo.

Han pasado dos años desde que su relación comenzó, Yura se ha convertido en un medallista y patinador que ha roto récords a diestra y siniestra a la par del Nipón de apellido Katsuki. Otabek , ha compartido el podio varias veces a su lado y si alguien le cuestiona como se siente al respecto puede contestar con seguridad que está sumamente orgulloso de eso, pero personalmente piensa que sin lugar a dudas su logro más grande es ser parte de la vida de Plisetsky.

Ahora mismo Yuri se encuentra de visita en su país ¿el motivo? celebrar su segundo aniversario como pareja y su cuarto como amigos. Otabek actualmente consta de 23 años, mientras el rubio apenas y roza los veinte, las cosas van lentas y a su tiempo, pero el kazajo es feliz con tan solo tener esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas monopolizándolo.

—Tu vuelo tardó más de lo esperado...—susurra. Lo aferra con más fuerza y luego de unos minutos se separa, no puede evitar regalarle una amplia sonrisa y toma su maleta mostrando cortesía. —Te he extrañado todo este tiempo... Yura...

—También te he extrañado Beka, esperé ansioso este día—proclama Yuri, Otabek nota el ligero carmesí en sus mejillas y Yuri se da cuenta de lo cursi que ha sonado. El sonrojo llega hasta sus orejas.

Otabek amplía su sonrisa al escuchar las palabras que provienen de los labios del rubio, el azabache ha aprendido con el tiempo que cualquier gesto que raye en la cursilería Yuri tratará de negarlo y prefiere no hacérselo notar.

Altin lo mima por varios minutos, le susurra lo mucho que también lo ha extrañado y lo invita a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

El corazón de Yuri se acelera cuando sus jades y las ágatas de Otabek nuevamente chocan.

El sonrojo llena los ojos del kazajo y le parece encantador. Otabek toma a Yuri de la mano y juntos caminan a la salida del aeropuerto. No ha traído su motocicleta porque le parece innecesario y sobre todo porque el equipaje es un problema, sin embargo, ha rentado un auto que le hará más fácil la vida a ambos al menos en ese recorrido. Cuando caiga la noche y salgan de paseo, la motocicleta será por supuesto la elección de Otabek y el Rubio, quien adora la adrenalina.

Otabek mete las maletas a la cajuela y regresa para abrazar nuevamente a Yuri, deja un beso en su frente y le abre la puerta mostrando galantería. Yuri se sonroja por segunda vez y aquello lo llena de gozo, una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios y suspira. Está cansando y tiene hambre, pero la espera ha valido definitivamente la pena.

Al tener a Yuri en el asiento, Otabek le coloca el cinturón y sin más se dispone a abordar el asiento de al lado, toma sus gafas de sol, enciende el auto y por un momento extraña la adrenalina que le provoca su motocicleta al encenderla, pero no hay mucho que hacer al respecto.

—Yuuri y Viktor me han llamado hace una hora, estaban preocupados, deberías avisarles que has llegado—comenta en el primer alto con el que se cruzan, Otabek mira de reojo a Yurio y se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido, no lo suficiente para alcanzarlo, pero no le falta demasiado, claro, su estatura es importante pero no es lo que más capta su atención, más bien, lo que se lleva el premio es lo mucho que el cabello del rubio ha crecido. Su mente por un momento lo compara con la seda pero, probablemente en esta ocasión, el cabello de Yuri ganaría en suavidad.

Otabek estira su mano para acariciar su rostro en un gesto sutil y al cambiar la luz, siguen avanzando con tranquilidad.

Arriban al departamento del azabache luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos.

.

.

.

Ambos se encuentran en la sala luego de subir las maletas y comer katsudon, por alguna razón desde que el azabache tiene memoria Yuri ha proclamado ese platillo como su favorito y aunque él no es amante del arroz, un sacrificio por su pareja es nada a comparación del amor que se tienen.

—Estoy cansado...—Yuri deja caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y Altin suspira. Entiende perfectamente que luego de un vuelo tan largo el rubio está agotado.

—¿Quieres dormir? Tenemos toda la semana que resta para salir—indica el de ojos grises. Yuri niega. —¿De verdad? —insiste y alza la ceja curioso ante la negación de lo evidente.

Yuri gruñe por lo bajo.

—Cállate Beka...—Otabek suelta una pequeña carcajada, Yuri frunce el ceño y se remolinea contra su brazo como si se tratara de un gato. —Lo que quiero decir... Es que estar aquí contigo es suficiente.

Todo se queda en silencio por alrededor de un minuto, ambos son capaces de escuchar su corazón latir, no están seguros si es el propio o el ajeno, pero al menos ambos aseguran algo: Laten al mismo tiempo como si se tratara de una sola entidad.

—Yura...—Otabek le llama con voz serena, se separa del cuerpo de Yuri y lo toma de la barbilla con delicadeza, Plisetsky desvía sus orbes y la sincronización de sus corazones se termina, los latidos de su corazón se han disparado a velocidad luz. El carmín inunda por tercera vez en el día los pómulos del ruso.

Yuri cierra los ojos y Otabek une sus labios en un roce, uno que anhela desde hace horas pero que no ha sido posible por diferentes razones.

Puede que su relación tenga dos años, pero ha sido un largo camino que recorrer para ambos, Otabek sabe que hoy en día la mayoría de las parejas tomaban las muestras de afecto como algo normal y que incluso el contacto físico se propiciaba mucho más rápido de lo esperado. No tiene nada en contra de ello, admira a cualquier persona que es capaz de dar ese importante paso de forma tan segura, pero si de algo ha sido consciente el azabache, es que el rubio no estaba ni está listo para ese paso.

Fueron doce meses completos de pura amistad. Cinco más para que Yuri se diera cuenta del interés romántico de Otabek. Y luego, al final, siete meses más para que este lo aceptara. El camino fue largo, pero aún no se había acabado.

Otabek recuerda la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos y como Yuri casi entra en un paro cardiaco, su primer abrazo... su primera cita y su primer beso, cada momento fue guardado en su mente y hoy en día los reproduce en su cabeza cada que su cuerpo y sus instintos le indican propasarse con el rubio.

—Beka...—Yuri lame el labio superior de Otabek, quien siente surgir un pequeño cosquilleo cuando escucha su nombre.

Por el bien de ambos el azabache lo separa de su cuerpo y le mira fijamente, no entiende por qué los ojos de Yuri brillan e incluso puede afirmar que ese tono esconde deseo.

Altin es empujado contra el sillón y Yuri se sube en su cadera.

—¿Qué? —reclama el rubio, sus labios se alzan y se alargan, también se pregunta si es que Otabek es demasiado tonto o inocente para darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Nada...— es su respuesta y Yuri en un arrebato lo toma con fuerza del cuello de la chaqueta.

—Beka... Tenemos dos años juntos—reclama. Otabek asiente y mira fijamente los esmeraldas, no entiende a dónde quiere llegar al rubio con este punto. —Entonces... ¿No quieres? —pregunta el ruso, Otabek alza la ceja confundido.

Yuri es su tesoro, no tiene que forzarse a nada, él puede esperar... Lo esperará toda la vida si es necesario.

—No quiero salir esta noche...

—Lo sé.

—Realmente no estoy cansado.

—Eso parece—menciona Otabek, estira su mano derecha para acariciar con sutileza el largo cabello del rubio.

Yuri entra en una faceta de desesperación que es incluso palpable  _"¿Por qué es tan tonto? ¿no lo nota? ¿me le tiro encima sin más?"_ un sin fin de preguntas inundan su mente.

Hace más de un año Yuri está preparado para ese gran paso y Otabek no hace siquiera el intento por propasarse ¡vamos! a lo más que han llegado fue a un beso asfixiante luego del  _"Cuatro Continentes_ " que dejó a Yuri deseoso por más y Beka, al igual que en esa ocasión, parecía no notarlo.

Está desesperado porque Altin es un caballero en toda la regla.

En un momento desesperado, Yuri ataca la boca ajena, empuja con torpeza su lengua contra el contrario, devora todo lo que tiene a su paso, no importa si la saliva se escapa de los labios de ambos, mucho menos si sus dientes chocan en varias ocasiones o sus bocas hacen ruidos extraños ante la fricción. Otabek deja ser a Yuri y se deja llevar por sus demandas.

_Fiera_... Mucha gente ha llegado a definir a Yuri como una, no sólo sobre el hielo si no en su vida diaria. Para Otabek no es más que un gato Serengeti* al que cuidar y amar. Sabe que Yuri es un guerrero, un soldado y que así debe mantenerse en la vida, pero quiere y desea que a su lado se deje consentir y amar como con nadie lo ha hecho.

—¡Carajo! —el rubio se separa por falta de oxígeno, sus ojos verdes observan al contrario y nota que sigue tan fresco como lechuga.

—¿No estas demasiado impaciente? —pregunta el kazajo, su dedo índice limpia la comisura del labio inferior con tranquilidad.

—Beka...

—No tienes que obligarte a nada, Yuri...yo

—¡Beka! —el ruso alza la voz, e interrumpe de forma abrupta al azabache, sus manos se convierten en puños y su cuerpo tiembla, esconde sus esmeraldas y declara apenas en un susurro: —Estoy listo.

—...—Otabek lo mira fijamente ¿listo para qué? se pregunta, y luego piensa que Yuri ha estado actuando demasiado raro desde que han llegado al departamento. Es un enigma.

El rubio aprieta los labios, aclara la garganta y se inclina hasta los labios ajenos, los besa de nuevo y sube hasta su oído, ha decidido que, si Otabek no entiende con esas palabras, se dará por vencido en esa ocasión.

—¿Quieres hacer el amor sí o no? —no podía ser más claro, ¿cierto?

El kazajo lo separa abruptamente de su cuerpo. ¿Lo que escucho es real? Está confundido, está... ¡¿Yuri acaba de preguntar lo que cree que preguntó?! Otabek es un hombre respetuoso, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo... tiene límites, pero Yuri acaba de romperlos...

—¿De verdad? —cuestiona. Yuri asiente, esconde el rostro en su cuello y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Estoy listo...

.

.

.

Otabek lleva a Yuri hacia la habitación.

Recuesta con cuidado al rubio en la cama, besa su frente, sus párpados y sus mejillas, coloca sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y besa finalmente esos labios, los cuales reciben a los ajenos con alegría y emoción. Otabek acaricia su mejilla y los mechones largos y dorados de su cabello que caen rebeldes a su alrededor, Yuri desliza sus dedos a la nuca contraría y la aferra, le suplica con la mirada que continúe y el kazajo entiende el mensaje de inmediato.

Los dedos del azabache se deslizan a los costados del ruso, alza su playera y de un tirón la saca, hace lo mismo con sus pantalones separándose posteriormente de Plisetsky para ejecutar movimientos rápidos y efectivos logrando retirar su propia prenda superior.

Yuri no puede evitar perderse en el cuerpo de su pareja...

El ruso no es el único que ha cambiado.

—Beka...—jadea el rubio cuando los delgados dedos de Otabek se deslizan por sus piernas y abdomen. Yuri piensa que las manos de Otabek son tan cálidas como la primavera y si él fuera hielo, moriría feliz derretido en ellas.

Un sin fin de sensaciones ahoga sus sentidos, se pierde en el calor y éxtasis que el contrario le hace experimentar. No es solo su voz pronunciando "Te amo" infinitamente ni el choque de pieles, no. Es Otabek desnudando y amando su alma para marcarla como suya.

Es tratado con delicadeza, amado con fiereza y tomado con suavidad...

Yuri nunca pensó que lograría amar a alguien con la locura que ama al kazajo, el amor era un cuento en el que no creía y que ahora se veía tan real que lo estremecía con cada beso que le era entregado. Fue sin duda una utopía alcanzable y un acontecimiento que jamás creyó vivir.

Lágrimas bajan por sus ojos cuando siente la presión de Otabek abriéndose paso en su interior.

—¿Te duele? —pregunta el contrario. Yuri niega y entierra sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda del azabache.

—Continúa... —susurra. Otabek toma el brazo ajeno y entrelaza ambas manos, luego de un tiempo, con algo de dificultad, logra entrar por completo en el rubio y gruñe satisfecho. No quiere dejarse llevar por sus instintos, necesita hacer sentir amado a Yura y eso está encima de todo, incluso de su propio placer.

Ambos unen sus labios y luego de unos minutos el rubio gime con fuerza cuando Otabek mueve sus caderas en un ligero vaivén.

Un estremecimiento recorre la espina dorsal de ambos y sus ojos se nublan de placer y sus almas se tiñen de deseo.

Ninguno de los dos puede ni quiere parar.

El amor es el testigo de la entrega de ambos, pero la necesidad y la pasión sobresalen en esa noche como protagonistas que buscan fundirse y expandirse en sus cuerpos sin miramientos.

Otabek coloca sus manos en la cintura del contrario y Yuri le enreda sus piernas en la cadera buscando un mejor ángulo. El vaivén de ambos se vuelve frenético, sus pulmones luchan por respirar adecuadamente y sus labios declaran los nombres en monosílabos que son imposibles de entender. Yuri es jalado y termina sentado sobre las piernas ajenas, las cuales se mueven y flexionan con fuerza, ayudando al empuje de ambos cuerpos para lograr llegar tan profundo en el rubio como le sea humanamente posible.

El ruso gime con fuerza cuando Beka llega a un punto en específico, no puede evitar morder los hombros del kazajo en busca de acallar los gemidos que quieren brotar de su garganta. Otabek enreda sus dedos en la nuca contraria y lo empuja hacia atrás, desea escuchar los gemidos de Yuri, pero cambia de parecer al ver esos ojos sumirse en la lujuria y sus labios hinchados y brillantes que lo invitan a besarlo.

—Más... Otabek...—jadea el rubio con un hilo de voz, los ojos grises se dilatan y embiste con fuerza el punto G del rubio, Yuri arquea su espalda y el vaivén que antes era desesperado se convierte en uno lento y preciso que arranca gritos y gemidos del ruso.

Otabek de deleita cuando Yuri tiembla en sus brazos, cuando el cuerpo contrario responde al suyo y esos labios gimen su nombre, es por eso que lleva su mano al miembro ajeno, estimulando y apretándolo al ritmo que lo penetra. Yuri gime y se mueve desesperado, en su vientre se acumula un calor inexplicable y sus ojos verdes liberan lágrimas por el placer que se apropia de su cuerpo y que le era desconocido.

Plisetsky alcanza el nirvana gimiendo con fuerza el nombre del kazajo, Otabek estoca dos veces más y la estrechez del orgasmo vívido de Yuri logra que se venga dentro del rubio casi con tres segundos de diferencia.

—Yura...—susurra Otabek con voz grave y baja, busca los labios ajenos con desesperación, sus dedos se enredan en los largos cabellos del ruso y poco a poco sin separarse van cayendo a la cama, sin fuerza. —Te amo...—musita Otabek, acaricia el cuello y la mejilla contraria, entonces admira la sonrisa de Yuri.

Una que sabe que sólo está reservada exclusivamente para él.

Yuratchka se siente amado, completo y feliz.

—También te amo, Beka...—menciona el rubio. Otabek se estira para tomar las sábanas y envolver el cuerpo de ambos en ellas, aferra a Yuri con fuerza y besa su frente. —Feliz aniversario...

—Feliz aniversario, Yuri...

Ambos ríen en la oscuridad, entrelazan sus manos y suplican al cielo que esa felicidad y amor que ha nacido en ambos dure por la eternidad.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: No sé en que pensaba escribiendo esto, en serio que no, por cierto, me pueden encontrar como Shinobu Rei en todas las plataformas.
> 
> De antemano disculpen los errores ortográficos y gramaticales, escribí a lo bruto y casi en la madrugada, solo es una pequeña narración de estas dos cosas hermosas llamadas Otabek y Yuri <3 siempre he pensado que esos dos irán tan lentos que Yuri en algún momento se desesperaría, pero Otabek no lo notaría es raro, pero me gusta pensar que es así y bueno aquí Yuri es legal (¿???) XDD Ya no se ni lo que escribo a esta hora, disfrútenlo.
> 
> El OtaYuri es vida, es amor.
> 
> Los ama y observa Shinobu Rei.


End file.
